An Interference with fate
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Ah tragic moment amongst friend as there friend and comrade has fallen to the enemy. He was not supposed to be alive and safe. She should have died. It should have been destroyed many would have fallen. It should all be much closer to an end. all because she was there and now she's gone. its a obito x oc. disclaimer I do not own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

An Interference with fate

Chapter 1 the loss

Authors note: Hey just a little story I thought up not much. Setting is when there older Warring light gore. Sorry if it makes no sense.

He was not supposed to be alive and safe. She should have died. It should have been destroyed many would have fallen. It should all be much closer to an end.

Kakashi pov.

"If only you could have known" he choked out. Tears uncontrollably falling down as he wept. The sounds of weeping and cry's filled with anguish and loss filling the air. His friend fell down utterly beside himself in agony at the site before them. Her body lay sill as stone half covered in ruble. Cuts over almost every inch of her once pale skin now darken with grime her hair wildly lay all about her head like she were laying relaxed without care in the fields on a cool summer day. Red deep and running, growing slower every second coming out her nose and mouth make it a pain full fact clear with nothing trying to intervene the flow that there was no more room in her lungs any more. She was gone like her breath taken by the wind. His heartache this girl off all people did not deserve to die, not like this She was hope in his heart his friend a girl who had taken captive his attention with her courage's and playful spirit. Worse despite his loss he knew his teammate obito uchiha who now held the life less girl in his arms cradling her, with a weeping rin at his side crying in to his shoulder. He knew that it was him who lost so much more.

Obito pov.

Maiko Manami his own piece of the sun that shown in day or night. No matter what they went through. The girl had pined for him since the day they met two years ago. He didn't deserver her, there were some many presence why he would never be worthy. His mind counting them of like a bad habit, he was a wash out wannabe, he chased after another girl who was in love with someone ells, he was scum not because of what he did but his clan had killed them all they took away her family they destroyed everting she had and knew so he was scum none the less. She should hate, she should have had her revenge on them. A comforting wave washed over him as if she were alive standing before him a finger pointing at him with a scolding voice she tell him why as she had before that day she kissed him before falling asleep tired at his side.

She crossed all the bridges broke all the rules, came in and choose him not Kakashi or any one ells, she choose him, she believed in him, did everything without even asking. Now she was dead his heart breaking from the pain but he would not fall in to darkness no she would be at his side she would scolded him and pull him telling him he was stronger that no cures could have him if he did not give in.

"Maiko" he whispered softly. "Maiko I love you, I love you so much," he said with all his heart. "And Broken or unbroken I will keep walking for word as you would have wanted" he placed soft kiss on her temple.


	2. she was

He was not supposed to be alive and safe. She should have died. It should have been destroyed many would have fallen. It should all be much closer to an end.

Hours earlier

"You are giving me quit a difficult time," a man said with a grim tone. There was something off about this guy. He was cloaked oddly like he wore body armor and he seemed old but unfazed by it. He cared a scythe and a large fan but it was not the weapons that made her shiver no it was his eyes purple with black rings, she knew of most visual kekkegkia but not this one. He and hi to odd plant like companions stood on either side. "I think it time to dispose of this nuisance" the old man said coldly.

"Well if you're going to take advantage and kill me then you might as well tell me who you are" she say in a bitter tone. Her body she knew already weekend before he arrived because of battle. No doubt he had waited for that so she would give this her all if he was going to kill her she would go out fighting.

"I don't think that's need" the strange man ready himself. "Now it's time to die" the black half of the plant spoke. "Time to die little girl or should I say Interference with fate" the white half chuckled as if excited.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happen next not even all the training udder the slug sage she had done. no this power was on another level. She feels in defeat quick and if she should live she would never say how fast exactly. With one last strike to the chest, she lay losing the last her breath looking up at her killer, her mind became clear as it all ways seem to in moments like this when life was on the line. Now it only seemed fitting that he should be the one to finish what he started. "Madara Uchiha, I now know I knew what was to become of things" I gaze in to his cold eyes. "But I leave the rest to them to you" I could feel my life slipping away. I am no longer as I was, no longer a Interference with fate" my word coming out in gurgles toward the end as I watch the sky go hazy till nothing.


End file.
